


No family

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: "Can I say no?""Is it the truth?"





	No family

**Author's Note:**

> A very short, very personal one (sorry)... wish I had, well, either of them, really ;)

Tony glanced at his phone for the seventeenth time in the last hour. This had happened before but he’d thought… honestly, he’d thought that this time would be different. Back then, after the storage container, Ziva was new, McGee was still trying to find his place, Abby was still holding a grudge about Cait. Tony was the obvious target, and he made no excuses for having commandeered their attention with his moaning about the gun shot wound he’d received while being stuck in that container.

But now… years later… they’d been through a lot. He’d thought by now they knew him. He’d thought by now they knew that if he said he’d been shot, they’d know the truth. He’d thought his team would check on him. 

“Hey,” a soft voice said, the most welcome voice in the world. 

“Hey, Gibbs,” Tony replied quietly from his spot on the couch.

“You okay?” 

Out of habit, Tony traced Gibbs to the kitchen, where the other man grabbed a beer, and then back into his living room where Gibbs settled next to him on the sofa.

“Can I say no?”

“Is it the truth?”

“Yes.”

“Then, say no.”

They sat in silence for a long time, Tony drinking down water and pills, Gibbs nursing his beer. Tony kept checking his phone, but eventually gave up, throwing the phone back onto the coffee table.

“No messages?” Gibbs asked.

Tony sighed.

“No one cares,” he whispered, and spread himself out over the couch, pulling up his legs and putting his head in Gibbs’ lap. 

“I do,” Gibbs said, taking up stroking Tony’s hair to calm and sooth him.

“I know you do. I’ve always known that. I just thought… I thought we were family. Never mind. I have you.”

“Always, Tony. No matter what. Always.”


End file.
